Worst Come to Past
by Demon's Poet
Summary: (Accepting OCs!) This takes place a day after Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Alexander Rolf August Anselm, a foreigner who wields, multiple magics has shown up around from time to time over the years, but, now he's back and the reasoning is own known, named many things by many people, he doesn't really care, he's just on the hunt. (ON HALT FOR NOW DUE TO FIXES AND CHANGES!)
1. Alexander's Bio

Verse: Fanfiction, Fairy Tail

Date: 11/18/2014

* * *

><p>Full Name: Alexander Rolf August Anselm (2 middle names)<br>Pronunciation: Alex-ander, Roll-off, Aug-gust, Ann-Selm  
>NicknameAlias: Drifter, Freelancer, Mage, (sometimes) Demon.  
>Origin: He, originally, wasn't born in the strange land of magic, mostly just a land of technology, one of the cities that use machinery mostly. Not that they hate magic, just not many knew how to use it so they rely on other things instead.<br>Title: None  
>Pet Name: Dark Prince (Fangirls)...<br>ID Number: 400212231AT45 (Will be explained later!)  
>Signature: Alexander Rolf August Anselm<p>

* * *

><p>Gender: Male<br>Gender Role: He acts male like, but his body under the usual gear seems more, female-like, a little hour-glassy.  
>Orientation: Bisexual<br>Real Age: Unknown to him, he lost track a long time ago.  
>Age Appearance: Looks to be in his early 20s.<p>

* * *

><p>Birthday: December 4th, the year is unknown even to him.<br>Deathday: Has yet to die.  
>Birthplace: The City of Astartes Augustus<br>Astrological Sign: Sagittarius  
>Zodiac Sign: Tiger (Chinese Zodiac)<p>

* * *

><p>Immediate Family: Mother Alice Anselm (Dead), Father Samuel (Dead), Sister Crystal (Dead)<br>Distant Family: All Dead.  
>Parenting: His parents died while he was still young along with his sister so he had to raise himself.<br>Upbringing: As for morals, he prefers non-violent ways to get things done, but will not hesitate to kill if the need arises, also has a life rule about being the first to action after thinking things through.  
>Childhood: At the age of 6 was when everything went to hell family died mysteriously and he was left alone in the world.<br>Adolescence: At the age of 13, he learned he could use magic, and then learned how to harness that, ironically, he taught himself partial dragon slayer magic only to meet a dragon at the age of 17, only two days away from his birth-day.  
>Adulthood: Was taken in at the age of 17-18 by a darkened dragon Iejir-Altiui, but to Alex, he was simply Blood, and or Iejjy when he feels like teasing his "father"<br>Coming of Age: Alexander grew up mentally and emotionally at the age of 7  
>Evolution: Taller, Stronger, Faster, Smarter, and a lot more charismatic, but, due to his extensive training as a dragon slayer, he was given a bit of his "father's" genetics through a few, accidental scraps with him. They loved to spar with each other for fun, anyways, due to this, he was given a bit of a transformation when he begins to use the dragon slayer magic.<p>

* * *

><p>Species: Human looking but has a more draconic form when pushed to using his dragon slayer magic.<br>Ethnicity: Caucasian  
>Blood Type: Type O- and Draconic.<br>Preferred Hand: ambidextrous  
>Facial Type: Rounded a bit but looks like your average person. (Pretty much Grey's head with different features.)<br>Eye Color: Deep steely Grey  
>Hair Color Black with a violet tint<br>Hairstyle: medium lengthed hair that stopped to about his shoulders, it also had a left side tapper which usually came down straight with its usual purple shine, that covered his left eye a lot of the time, but it was an easy ear tuck if he needed to see easier. Which was, almost never a problem.  
>Skin Tone: Pale<br>Complexion: Clear  
>Makeup: Sometimes lipstick, lip-gloss, eyeliner, but almost always does paint his nails. Black of course.<br>Build: Lean and built to fight. Has a gentle masculine look with a more female like figure, and a barely noticeable hour glass figure, a few scars but all of those are hidden.  
>Height: 90 inches (7 and a half feet.)<br>Weight: 379 pounds  
>Cup Size: Flat Chested.<br>Facial Hair: A bit of a shadow on his under-chin and face but is usually shaved and cleaned off.  
>Shoe Size: 9 (US)<br>Birthmarks/scars: A few scratches here and there, and a bitemark on his neck from a wolf attack a long time ago, but the one that stands out the most was the one large scar that traveled from the top of his neck, down to the tailbone area.  
>Distinguishing Features: When he does start using his dragon slayer magic, his eyes will shift a little into grey slits, and his skin will become a bit scaly, but that's not all that noticeable cause it's usually hidden by his armor and clothing, other than his eyes that is.<p>

* * *

><p>Health: At full health.<br>Energy: Enough energy to put 20 dragons to shame, in basics, he can go without sleep for a week without feeling at all faint.  
>Memory: almost, every, damn, thing. As one of his favorite sayings go. "Everyone has a photographic memory, just not everyone has film." Though, he couldn't for the life of him remember who said that. (Nor can I so whoever owns it, don't think I'm stealing credit. It's not my saying!) He does, however have film for his photographic memory.<br>Senses: All his senses are normal, except for his animalistic sixth sense of danger, which is as sharp as a razor.  
>Allergies: None<br>Handicaps: Once in a while has heavy migraines.  
>Medication: None<br>Phobias: Pandas  
>Addictions: A light smoker.<br>Mental Disorders: Paranoia.

* * *

><p>Style: A cold, gothic style that sends the "Don't piss me off" vibe to most who look at him.<br>Mode of Dress: Usually doesn't really care unless on a job where he has to look nice. Never a tie for formal events though.  
>Grooming: In between well-kept and messy.<br>Posture: Whatever fits the situation best.  
>Gait: Moves very smoothly and very fast. Like, dude on crack fast running from the cops while parkcoring.<br>Coordination: Cat like reflexes and very accurate.  
>Habits and Mannerisms: Scanning everyone and thing in a room, plus the room itself out of paranoia.<br>Scent: Has little to no scent so he's harder to track.

* * *

><p>Mood: Cold and uncaring, (He is caring, it's just how he comes off.)<br>Attitude: Less than caring, but, he does play the role of "Big Brother" pretty well when he has to.  
>Stability: He's stable emotionally, he just doesn't allow it to show too often.<br>Expressiveness: Very hidden.

* * *

><p>When Happy: Reads, a bit more talkative than usual, not eyeing everyone he sees or glaring at everything. Sometimes a small smile on his face.<br>When Depressed: Doesn't really get depressed unless you bring up his childhood, he's usually quiet and listening to music.  
>When Angry: Keeps himself quiet and away from people afraid of hurting them while he's pissed, he works out to get rid of his stress as well.<br>Note: Usually quiet and uncaring about situations that don't involve him, unless he's being paid or someone he likes is involved.

* * *

><p>Current Residence: None, he's a drifter.<br>Community: Varied from place to place.  
>Family: Deceased except for Blood, which is his foster father.<br>Friends: None  
>Enemies: None (all business.)<br>Bosses: Anyone who pays for his services  
>Followers: None.<br>Heroes: None.  
>Rivals: None. (Again all business.)<br>Relates to: None to his knowledge.  
>PetsFamiliars: Is a friend to all animals so they gather around him, ranging from mice to lions and other animalistic creatures.

* * *

><p>Wardrobe: What's on his back, which would include the a black leather-like jacket that went down below ass height, his under jacket which helped keep him warm, then the black armored combat jeans with armored plating on both that, the boots he wore. Plus the armored gear on both his leather jacket, and inner jacket. Plus the armored plating as he ware just over the black long sleeved shirt he wears under the inner jacket. He also has a strange mask that he sometimes puts up over his lower part of his face. (Looks like a black lower half of a hollow mask from bleach.) Which kind of added to just his scary outlook, it covered his mouth and nose, but not his demonically alluring eyes.<br>Equipment: Magics ranging from Shadow to fire plus, heavy skills in gun magic. Though he has his own weapons, swords and knives. Plus his 20MM Ironwork Anzio sniper rifle that has a woodland camouflage paint job, but he changes that before setting out on jobs that take him to different areas of the world.  
>Accessories: Multiple tattoos up and down his body, the most noticeable one is the choke-chain tattoo around his neck.<br>Trinkets: A necklace made from dragon teeth.  
>Funds: All of his money is on hand and he carries around at least a million jewel at a time.<br>Home: None, the road.  
>Neighborhood: None.<br>Transportation: Walking, buses, carts, it ranges from thing to thing depending on where he's going and what he's doing.  
>License Plate Number: None<br>Collections: None.  
>Most valuable possession: Dragon-Tooth Necklace worth at least nine-billion jewel.<br>Prized Possession: Dragon-Tooth Necklace.

* * *

><p>Lovers: Ranges from a lot of people, most of the time though, they were one night stands.<br>Marital Status: Single.  
>Sex Life: Active, but not priority in his life.<br>Type: Unknown  
>Turn-Ons: Someone who knows what the hell they want. Virgins sometimes.<br>Turn Offs: A few things, one being personality of hostility, another being overly pushy on the subject.  
>Position: Switch<br>Plays: Been around long enough not to care anymore.  
>Fetishes: Doesn't judge but doesn't mean he'll try them all.<br>Virginity: Far from, has had sex on multiple occasions, but for the exact number of times would be well into the thousands.  
>Element: Shadow and Fire.<p>

* * *

><p>Occupation: Freelance mage, Mercenary.<br>Work Ethic: Hasn't failed a job.  
>Rank: If there was a leaderboard, he'd be right up there with S-class Mages and higher.<br>Income: As much as the job is offered to him depending if he accepts it or not, will attempt to haggle sometimes.  
>Wealth Status: Rich yet comes off like a humble poor man.<br>Experience: Soldier, killer, Healer, doctor. He has had many professions in his long lifetime.  
>OrganizationsAffiliations: Any and all who pay for his services or whoever he runs into on a job and or not on the job.

* * *

><p>IQ: 176 (And growing due to his draconic side that doesn't allow him to age.)<br>Education: All kinds over the years he has lived.  
>School: Never went to any sort of normal school.<br>Grade: Would have gotten Straight A(s).

* * *

><p>Social Stereotype: Punk, Goth, Emo, Big brother type.<br>Degrees: He'd keep going to get as many as he could due to his limitless time.  
>Intelligence: Logical, interpersonal, Musical, Linguistic, and Combat Orientated.<br>Extracurricular Activities: None due to not going to any sort of normal school could be considered.

* * *

><p>Religion: Doesn't care, but doesn't judge.<br>Morals: People who judge others by one aspect aren't deserving of respect in his eyes.  
>Crime Record: Is actually on both ends of the spectrum, considered both a saint in some places, and a cruel murderer in others. But the all-round aspect of him is everyone find him to be the perfect mercenary.<br>Motivation: Money, to find a purpose, to maybe find happiness.  
>Priorities: First Survival, Second finding a purpose, Third, finding happiness.<br>Philosophy: Doesn't really care for much, seeing how he's seen the best and worst of most everything in his time.  
>Political Party: None.<br>Etiquette: Very well mannered, having to be in his line of work.  
>Culture: Studied all cultures so he could do his best from offending ANYONE he might meet in his travels.<br>Influences: A possibility but not one he really looked into.  
>Relates to: Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 in his cool collected combat skills and strengths with the intelligence of both the Courier from fallout NV and The lone wanderer from fallout 3, but also Alex relates to the flood (From halo) in pure persistence to get the job done.<br>Traditions: Has none, yet celebrates them all, depending on who he's with.  
>Superstitions: Black cats are actually good luck to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Main Goal: Hunting down the dragon that gave him training and trying to reconnect with his only family, which is said dragon.<br>Minor Goals/Ambitions: Many things, ranging from desires to actual jobs from merc life.  
>Career: To just retire, but that ain't happening any time soon.<br>Desires: Happiness, purpose, and to feel like he belongs somewhere.  
>Wishlist: None.<br>Accomplishments: Only the mercenary jobs and his renowned character to the world.  
>Greatest Achievement: Saving a few royal families from assassins.<br>Biggest Failure: Not being able to save his sister.  
>Secrets: Wishes that he was able to cry.<br>Regrets: His regret of being unable to cry anymore, the regret of not avenging his family.  
>Worries: None.<br>Best Dream: Being married and having a family of his own.  
>Worst Nightmare: Being married with a family, and he kills them.<br>Best Memories: The first time he met Blood Wing  
>Worst Memories: The day his family died.<p>

* * *

><p>HobbiesInterests: Cooking, reading, sparring, training, working out.  
>SkillsTalents: Cooking which he has mastered, Marksmanship (mastered), Swordsmanship (Expert), Lockpicking (mastered.) Reading people (mastered) Seduction (Adept at.) Forging and making things (Being from blacksmithing to gunsmithing. And he's an expert almost a master at it.)  
>Likes: Food, cooking, nicer more polite people,<br>Dislikes: lies, drunks who can't hold their liquor, and full blown idiots.  
>Sense of Humor: Dark, dirty, sadistic, teasing, and all around normal as well.<br>Pet Peeves: Liars.  
>SuperstitionsBeliefs: None.  
>DreamsNightmares: Many things ranging from normal, to sadistic S&M to wet dreams to a lot of other things.  
>Quirks: Can be sadistic at times.<br>Savvy: Politics of magical, politics of national, and natural things.  
>Can't understand: People who enjoy killing others.<br>Closet Hobby: Animal person.  
>Guilty Pleasure: Smoking, sleeping, and actually checking people out from time to time.<p>

* * *

><p>Strengths: Calm, good listener, and knows when to fight and knows when to back down.<br>Flaws: Deathly quiet, anti-social most of the time.  
>Perception: 20-20 vision, and everything else is as sharp as can be as he has to have that if he wants to continue living.<br>Conflicts: Job choices.  
>Instincts: Win, survive.<br>Lures: Money, helpless people, shy, and kids (No not like that you pervs, it's a big brother mode that kicks in.)  
>Soft Spot: Shy, little kids, anyone he helps without expecting something in return.<br>Cruel Streak: If someone pisses him off, pulls up a sore subject. Or if he just generally loses his shit.

* * *

><p>PowersAbilities: Inhuman strength and speed, magical abilities, gun magic, fire and shadow magic's. Dragon slayer magic, and a draconic transformation which gives him claws, fangs, and wings if he wants them to show or not.  
>Origin: Training and inborn abilities.<br>Source: From himself and his bloodline. Plus, his draconic side from his fights with his foster father.  
>Ability: Mastery.<br>Weaknesses: Sore Subjects like past families and loves, rivalry, judgmental people, and well, he has, trust issues.  
>Immunities: Cannot be harmed by fire magic or shadow magic, plus has a high magical resistance due to his draconic side which is active 24\7. The resistance, not the form.<br>Restrictions: Cannot use fire magic or shadow magic all the time unless he's recently consumed some of said element or has the energy to.  
>Alternate Forms: Draconic form.<br>Extra Anatomy: In draconic form he gains wings, fangs, claws, and a dragon tail, plus the scales as well which add to his threshold of damage. Making him hard to kill all together. The coloring is a darker black scaled on the wings and tail, but the leather part on the wings is blood red.

* * *

><p>Favorite Colors: Black, Red, Grey, White, Blue Violet.<br>Favorite Animals: All animals.  
>Favorite Mythological Creatures: Dragons<br>Favorite Places: None  
>Favorite Landmarks: None<br>Favorite Flavors: Chocolate.  
>Favorite Foods: Chocolate.<br>Favorite Drinks: Too many.  
>Favorite Characters: None.<br>Favorite Genre: Horror, War, Romance, and some others.  
>Favorite Books: None.<br>Favorite Movies: None.  
>Favorite Games: None.<br>Favorite Shows: None.  
>Favorite Music: Metal, Rock, and some rap.<br>Favorite Bands: Doesn't matter.  
>Favorite Songs: 12 stones – World So Cold.<br>Favorite Sports: None  
>Favorite Stores: None<br>Favorite Subjects: None  
>Favorite Numbers: None<br>Favorite Websites: None  
>Favorite Words: None<br>Favorite Quotations: "What's life without death?"

* * *

><p>Least Favorite Colors: Yellow, Pink, Green.<br>Least Favorite Animals: None  
>Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: None<br>Least Favorite Places: None  
>Favorite Landmarks: None<br>Least Favorite Flavors: Cherry.  
>Least Favorite Foods: None<br>Least Favorite Drinks: None  
>Least Favorite Characters: None<br>Least Favorite Genre: Fairy Tales with all happy endings.  
>Least Favorite Books: None<br>Least Favorite Movies: None  
>Least Favorite Games: Tag.<br>Least Favorite Shows: None  
>Least Favorite Music: None<br>Least Favorite Bands: None  
>Least Favorite Songs: None<br>Least Favorite Sports: None  
>Least Favorite Stores: None<br>Least Favorite Subjects: None  
>Least Favorite Numbers: None<br>Least Favorite Websites: None  
>Least Favorite Words: None<br>Least Favorite Quotations: "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." (I OWN NEITHER QUOTATION!)

* * *

><p>Languages: Ranging from common to draconic, and he's mastered all of them in all the time that he's lived.<br>Accent: A bit of a light German and French like accent. Very slight hints of it.  
>Voice: Deep and strong but does hold a gentleness to its own right.<br>Speech Impediments: None.  
>Greetings and Farewells: The usual common unless the situation calls for something else.<br>State of Mind: if you asked him "How are you?" he wouldn't respond to that kind of question off the bat with the full truth.  
>Compliment: "That dress looks lovely on you My Lady."<br>Insult: "Insufferable moron…" trails off usually.  
>Expletive: "Bloody hell!"<br>Laughter: "Heh…hahaha…" Light and calm, usually quiet.  
>Tag Line: None.<br>Signature Quote: "Suck it…" In a low and deadly unemotional voice, and or "Bite me.." Again in a low and deadly cold unemotional voice.

* * *

><p>Reputation: Mix reputation, some believe him to be Satan reincarnate. Others believe him to a blood angel from heaven to strike a righteous blow against evil. But in all retrospect, he is the perfect mercenary.<br>First Impressions: I'd probably steer clear unless I got a job for him.  
>Stranger Impressions: Avoid, and over fangirl over.<br>Friendly Impressions: Friends would probably come over, say hi and talk a bit before caring on.  
>Enemy Impressions: What enemy? (Said Enemy would dead in seconds of finding him.)<br>Familiar Impressions: They love him, be it for just sex, or if it's his foster father (Who is still around.) a good friend to spar with and good son who he'd kill thousands to protect.  
>Compliments: He'd simply nod and smile or say thank you.<br>Insults: Most likely wouldn't listen, or if he's pissed, he'd break said person's nose. Instinctively.  
>Self-Impression: Doesn't really care, he likes who he is and that's all that matters to him.<p>

* * *

><p>MBTI Personality Type: Again, no idea.<br>Temperament: Black, Red, Grey, Violet.  
>The Self: No idea.<br>The Shadow: Self Hate, and Self-esteem.  
>The AnimaAnimus: Most women, fan-girl over him. Due to his looks, but some, when they learn who he is actually is. Steer clear like the fucking plague, others just fan-girl (and boy sometimes) even harder.  
>PersonaMask: A cold-blooded mercenary who doesn't love nor hate killing. It's just another thing he has to do.

* * *

><p>Role: Traveler, and driver of the story.<br>Fulfillment: Perfectly. (Revolves around them why wouldn't it?)  
>Significance: Is the main character.<br>Alignment: Neutral.  
>Comparison: a Lone Wolf.<br>Symbol: Not his own, but given to him by his fans, and then even those who are out for the bounty that is on his head. The symbol is a man in mid stride with a long coat blowing in the wind, a wolf walking next to him, and a very, large rifle on his shoulder as his and the wolf's back is to the people looking, he picked that up after a while and learned how to speed paint that onto something like a wall of a finished job with his magic's.  
>Song: 12 Stones – World So Cold and Rolling Stones – Paint it Black.<br>Vice: Wraith  
>Virtue: Patience.<br>Defining Moment: When he mastered cooking and made his foster father a feast to remember, though, that was kind of hard with both of them overly drunk.  
>Tropes: Has a bit of a sweet tooth.<br>Originality: His signature cold shoulder, and the way he can turn someone on by just muttering a few things. He's original cause he's himself.  
>One Word: Mercenary.<p>

Character Sheet © Character-Resource

Please note the template used was not of my own, I used it from here:

art/Big-Ass-Character-Sheet-Updating-167182524

I own nothing of the template. But I do own the character who was used. Alexander. :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to apologize for anyone who was hoping for the first chapter and end up rereading this as I'm going to repost and replace this with it's corrections cause I reread it and, it seems loves to fuck with me on these things, that, or some how my damned computer has an auto-correct which fucks with me. ANYWHO! Look to my profile, there is a poll for the start of this story, if I should start it off normally in the same city as Fairy Tail's Guild, OR! If I should start this off in some other City, or perhaps someone out their has a better idea? Well, if you do, SEND ME A PM! I may add it to the poll pending on it is, and if I see it kicks the shit out of the other two starting opinions, I'll just go with it and say hell to the poll if it's that good! <strong>_

_**Again, another note, and I know I've said this maybe 100 times, but here's another. MY POST WILL ME INCONSISTENT, so don't be checking back every damn day...once or twice a week or every two weeks would probably be a good idea. **_


	2. Oc From The Jashinist231

Name: Jason Miles Grey-tail  
>Nickname: The psycho<br>Origin: Fiore  
>Gender: Male<br>Gender role: He acts male and he uses clothes of male  
>Orientation: Straight<br>Real age: 17  
>Age appereance: he looks like 17<br>Birthday: July 27  
>Deathday: Doesn't have<br>Birthplace: in a small town were he became what he is...a sadist  
>Imediate family: He was a orphan but he had a sister called Jenny that was killed<br>Distant family: Doesn't have  
>Childhood: He had a happy life with his sister until she was killed and then he was kidnapped by a cult of people were he transform into a jashinist ( my religion)<br>Adolescence: He became one powerfull person who start killing for his god and religion  
>Race: Human<br>Ethnicity: white  
>Preferred hand: Left<br>Eyes color: the color is red  
>Hair color: Silver with the tips red<br>Hair style: Spiky hair  
>Skin tone: not so pale<br>Build: He is well build and has a muscles but they don't show  
>Height: 6,76<br>Weight: 60 kilograms  
>Scars: He has a scar him his chest here his heart is supposed to be and in his throat<br>Phobia: Ghosts  
>Addiction: Pain he LOVES to feel pain<br>Way of clothing: Hendoesnt use shirst and has boots with baggy pants  
>Mood: He is uncaring with others and he is a ass-hole<br>Attitude: Basically laugh when he sees other in pain and he is very foulth mouthed  
>When angry: try to kill the guy who made him angry<br>Occupation: killer and murderer  
>Element: Voodooism and lighting<br>Experience: Killer, murderer and maniac  
>Religion: Jashinism (the religion that I believe)<br>Criminal record: He is wanted in many places for all the killing he did  
>Motivation: the thrill of seeing blood and pain and his love of fighting<br>Priority: make everyone believe in his religion  
>Relates to: Hidan for his powers and sadistic characteristic<br>Skills: He is VERY good with his scythe so if you would fight him with a sword or other weapon you should be careful  
>Favorite quotation: " If you don't lime pain then why make the others feel it?"<br>Insults: " You fucking piece of shit!"  
>Laughter: HahAHAHAHA!" insane laughter<br>Signature quote:" can't touch this!" Gesture to his body  
>Songs: "The devil in I" slipknot<br>One word: Murderer  
>Weapon: scythe<p>

OC belongs to! The Jashinist231 not of my own. Still looking for at least 2 or 3 more, possible 4 more. XD Ragtag ass team. Anywho! Another warning like on my profile, and this goes to ALL Stories of mine, I am at work but my posts are going to be inconsistent so don't except too much. thought I'd give a general warning. Same with this story, first chapters close to being put up but still need some rereading done to it and cleaning up.


	3. OC From Taliaem

Name: Ascinda Ayato Sakinari

Figure: normal figure C cup but is curvy around the waist

Favorite thing to throw: Chairs

Age: 17 1/2

Gender: female

Appearance: her hair is a faded bubblegum bubble gum, her hair contains one red strand by the left side of her face, usually her hair is long and wavy to her thighs or is in double huge long pigtails held by 2 black bows, her skin is a smooth porcelain, her eyes midnight blue that contains small silver flecks, her mouth is a faded type pink, inside she has small fangs, her mouth it a bit curvy in a sweet way ,

Sexual Preference: Straight (if she can couple that'd be awesome)

Casual Outfit: now her outfit well she wears a black corset with a bright red spiral on the stomach part the corset also has black bows in the back, she wears a black mini skirt with silver rings hanging out,, black tights, black flat boots with silver lining, small black wings( a gift from her brother)

Formal: slinky cream/white dress that opens at the waist sides and the chest area is in a V shape, the dress contains no straps and is very elegant not puffy elegant but a straight up elegant so no ruffles, matching cream heels with a gold shape and has white bows on each foot, , she wears black bracelets and matching black butterfly earrings, she wears a silky head band thats also black, wears red lipstic and mascara, carries a small cream colored purse

Nickname: Shadow Lotus

Sex life: she's never had sex before but would but too scary for

Theme: Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park

Height: 5'9

Weight:110 lbs

(This was added later due to the fact that the person who gave me this OC had forgotten this bit.)

Swimsuit: the bikini is a strapless lavender bikini with ruffles and a red floral pattern .size C) the bikini bottom is a lavender mini skirt that's frilled, a Hawaiian pink hibiscus in her hair, plain blue sandals

Sleepwear: well since she's only a bit self-conscious she wears a black sports bra with red stripes, she wears matching shorts with a cute ribbon, black slippers, and white ear muffs

Addiction: she likes to have her black tail stroked because she thinks it feels funny

Phobia: rats

Quote: "Yo, my eyes are up here" "stop staring idiot..." "Ever read the book where I smash your skull?"

Favorite Candy: all types of chewy candy

Rank: S

Personality: at first meeting her she's very much like a tsundere and is very loud when it comes to her guild mates being thrown at her during a fight which makes her join, she's very violent due to her tsundere personality, she has sadistic thoughts when it comes to fighting, the more you know her you learn she is very nice and kind and is there for her teammates

Magic: Shadow Assassin

Binding Crescent: she creates this neon green crescent that's follows her opponent and binds them like trap and if they struggle the crescents sharpness will cut their flesh

Kagayaku Blade: this huge blade that's glows in red mist called Seren is her main weapon in fighting and absorbs beam attacks and is able to use that beam energy as a element in her sword and causes more damage when she slashes at her opponent

Assassins Art: Mushoku no hi: her blade lifts her opponent into the air and in technique crazily yet elegantly slashes her opponent and the final slash crashes them into the ground

Unlimited Shadow : she is able to make anything with her hands to form the shadow and make it real like for example if she had 2 fingers on the right 1 on the left it make a horse or a 5 on right and 2 on left makes a swarm of birds.

Masai Reigns: she makes curved shots from her special bracelet in a parallel action

Blood Repel: she makes these shadow is hands that take her opponents blood and then she absorbs them to make hers wings bigger stronger and faster

Blaze Sieg Wings: her wings change color and element and are able to erase that element.

Chikiri Bolt: it's a spell she created on her own she begins to make an electric blue ball in her hands and she says the words Be gone Shadows of DEATH and she launches it at her opponent.

Flame Buster!: shes puts these four alchemy circles in a diamomd for martion and when she says the spell name these huge gigantic phoenix wings just spring out and this fire swipe from its wings just swarm and attacks her opponent and disappears after all: she is able to seal one's shadow so they can't move until the seals erase from the paper (like 15 seconds)

Midnight Scythe: A scythe she uses alot that has uses a strange black shadowy aura around it and its e lethal

Shadow Force: Vampira: her hair turns pure white like snow, her eyes are more cat eyed and are a mismatch of red and blue her clothes turn into a long shadow cloak thats shows a bit of cleavage, small black shorts, black knee socks, blacks heels, black cuffs her hair is longer to her legs and is in a huge pony tail, she grows a small fang and her small wings become huger than ever and she carries her scythe. And is able to summon lls that explode when launched at opponent

Guild: Blazing Hyrda and its silver on her left part of her neck.

History: her whole clan in Asvio were to fight shadows, in this part of the shadows came to life and killed villagers and took their bodies in possession, there were a clan of Shadow Assassins known as the Vento Masai and they gave their all to kill a all shadows in the villages ,Ayato, and her brother were in it. One day on a war of shadow day shadows were killing their clan one by one and everyone was traumatized , Ayatoss brother by the name of Vizo was captain of the clan gladly would risk his life for his little sister pushed his sister out of the way from the almighty shadow and he died by the shadow making his body dissapear without trace yet the almighty shadow died but a piece of its shadow flesh attached to Ayatos leg and Ayato gained the power of the shadows and had to leave the guild knowing now she was nothing but a shadow and she left and found a guild that accepted her, soonly before ached the guild she noticed a pair of wings were on her back she looked to see her brothers spirit and a strange fox demon thing behind her, he told her to train hard to succeed, over him and was given this chibi fox demon named Aikue who she found out was the almighty shadow in its sprite form and she didn't really value Aikues company yet Aikue is forced to be by her side and protect her.

Strength: some magic power from Aikue her pet sprite, roses, dark moon, sucking other peoples shadows (she has to or she'll suffer large pain)

Weakness: Dust, spiders, bees

Likes: Candy, Boys, Aikues Ears, Scythes, Pudding

Dislikes: Clams, tomatoes, Modest People, Aikue (a bit).

Pet: after receiving power of the Shadow she was cursed with a little shadow servant fox demon chibi named AikueAge: over 2000 years old

Personality:: Naive, Prankster, childish, mocking, perverted, wise, freaking adorable, refers to Chikiri as Ace to make fun of her b*** size, he likes to bite new people he meets.

Appearance: hes tiny small like the size of a a hand, he has spiky silver hair, adorable yellow-orange eyes, a small fang that sticks out his mouth, silver fox ears, peach skin, his outfit is a dark blue robe with a purple karate like belt, he wears small black sandals, a purple amulet, one on his left ear

Phrases: "Dango strikes again" "You really are a weak master mew~" "The Awkward feeling is so cold..." "Stop making me look like a good guy I'm bad to the bone!"

Other: he rides on his staff in the air to move around

Magic: Shadow Master

La Core: is able to summon dark blue fireballs to surround opponent and collide on opponent

Staff Strike: he literally flies to his opponent and slaps them when flying on his staff and pinches their nose

Focuses Energy: he takes some of Ayatos magic power to give him strength and summons lightning bolts from the sky to stun opponent

Decrease: he eats shadows of his opponents to a bit to summon demons from the underworld.

History: he's the almighty shadow from Ayatos past in its sprite form and because a piece of its flesh still lived but hid under Ayato legs he was forced to be a pet to Ayato and to protect her even if she hates him a little.

This OC was created not by myself but by Taliaem on Only thing I did was do some quick corrections to grammar and spelling.

Now, onto other business. This is another OC! One more and I should also be able to start on the first chapter, also with luck I may find some co-writers. Please, if anyone wishes to help me please PM me for I must warn you all as I've stated, many a-time. My schedule is inconsistent and crazy, and I'd also like to keep this moving along as well as my other projects.

If anyone wants to help with writing this story and possible one of my other ones, again, PLEASE PM. Now, ONE MORE OC! And chapter one can start.

Oh and PS. I do have a quick question cause I was having trouble deciding…Should I start us off in the same town as Fairy Tail's Guild, or a whole new town all together?


	4. OC From M-anonymous

Name: Magnus Berengerius

Nickname: Titan

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Orientation: Straight(open to relationship I don't really care)

Birthday: July 14

Birthplace: The Adamantine Island; Large island far north of fiore, known for its giant warriors.

Ethnicity: White/Caucasian

Skin tone: pale

Height: 8 foot 0 inches

Weight: 280 ibs

Build: Muscular/warrior

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Short oily unkept black hair.

Clothing: Always wears big grey/black armor the armor is slightly scratched and battle worn. The armor has a wide metal collar that is as high as his ears and stops just before it closes around his head completely. The armor sports large pauldrons with carvings in the front part (think Celtic). The armor has a armored skirt that reaches his knees the back to the thighs of the skirt are metal and under the metal is a wiry brown fur. The boots are blocky and polygonal. He also always has a thick cylindrical helmet that shows part of his neck but nothing else, the helmet has four horizontal lines two in front of where each of his eyes should be. (if that wasn't a good enough description search up "steel set dark soul" and then "black iron set dark souls" for the helm.

Tattoos, Piercing, Marks, Scars, etc.: a black Celtic tattoo starting at his right pectoral and ending at his right wrist. Scars are all over his body mostly from but there is a large prominent one starting from his right shoulder and ending at his left hip.

Religion: Believes that there is a higher power but doesn't have a specific religion.

Language Spoken: He speaks fluent in the common tongue (English) but can find himself speaking in the tongue of the Adamantine Island(Norwegian).

Weapon: Giant Black straight sword. The sword is about 5 feet long from pommel to the tip of the blade. Large tower shield, standing straight the shield reaches his throat

Magic/abilities: Does not poses the ability to use magic but possess great strength and has great power as a swordsman.

Occupation: Adventurer, Mercenary, Sell sword.

Hobbies: Sitting quietly with his thought, practicing his swordsmanship

Flaws: Is a little dull he is not stupid but can be shown to be slower than others. Physically slow his heavy armor and size prevent him from being very fast. Has a huge fear of water(deep lakes, rivers, and mostly the ocean) he can't swim at all.

Personality: He is a quite man who does not speak often(but when he does he has a deep baritone voice). His unspeaking personality and large size usually keeps people from approaching him but that doesn't bother him. He is shown to be forward and direct with people. In truth he loves company although he doesn't physically show it. When he speaks he doesn't use more than a few words if wants someone attention he will usually get there attention physically like gripping shoulders, touching them, etc. He rarely takes off his armor due to growing up in a society run by warriors. Some people may think he is shy for not speaking often this is not true he was taught by his family that action speaks louder than words and he takes this lesson to heart.

Likes: Weapons and armor, chivalry, meat, adventure, and cats

Dislikes: Arrogance, evil of most kinds, vegetables, bodies of water.

Quotes: "...ok...", "action speaks louder than words", "...hello..."

History: Magnus grew up in the city of Redvale on the Adamantine Island. One thing you must know about the Adamantine Island, is that the island is an old place that holds honor and Chivalry above all else and can compared to medieval Europe in some ways. Magnus as other boys was trained in these ways swell as the way of the sword. Magnus was the youngest of two other brothers Zendrick, and Alain the oldest. Magnus soon became obsessed with the idea of adventure and his family supported him all the way. When Magnus turned 18 he left his home in search of adventure. Although his brothers had to help him on to the boat because of Magnus's fear of water. Magnus landed in the kingdom of Fiore and has been there to this day as an adventurer and mercenary.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Welp, I got all I need for this to start. Thank you to all who gave me OCs to start us off! Again though, only one question left. Want us to start all of us off in the same town as Fairy Tail's guild or Somewhere else? I'll set up the poll in a minute. <strong>


	5. Chapter 1:The Meeting Part 1

**Chapter One: The Meeting.**

_Thump, thump, thump…_

That's all that could be heard as the boots started to hit the ground, turning his head to look over his shoulder to see himself dragging an unconscious female. _'How did I get this job again?'_ he asked himself mentally. The Draconic blooded man sighed before he continued to walk before stopping and pulling the knocked out woman closer so he could pick her up and carry her bridal style towards their destination. This is what he gets for going along with that accursed plan of hers.

He knew her caravan would be attacked, hell he told her! But did she listen? Not a chance! Sighing again, Alexander, the dark haired male continued moving down the road, remembering how this woman who he was now carrying, who just so happened to be looking like she just got out of a fight with a cave bear and won, was the one who hired him as a body guard until they made it to- Wait, where was she was going in the first place?

"Damnit…" He hissed to himself as he had forgotten where this dark haired, grimy beaut was going in the first place. Sighing once again, he put on his natural face that was void of any and all emotion. His eyes screaming death, but that was all there was to the extent of said emotions.

Boots still tapping the ground, he started to remember back to everyone else. This woman in his arms and her comrades had actually captured a living dragon, not the one he was looking for, but still! A living dragon! That was a feat of its own, but, that didn't stop anything from happening, he also remembered who she all hired to guard her, and the caravan that was transporting the same creature. There was this one, really young female. Pink hair that was the biggest thing he remembered about her, and then there was the stranger and a lot more sadistic male _'what was his name again? Jackson? No…Ja- Jay- Jason…That's right, his name was Jason! And what was the girl's name?' _He was so distracted by trying to remember he barely registered the stirring female in his arms.

He looked down and over to her with a quirked brow to figure out it was as he noticed her struggle to stay a sleep, this made him sigh and reach around with his mostly free arm to brush the side of her face. Rubbing her cheek gently to either lay her back to her rest, or cox her to wake up. Either way was fine with him really.

He went back to his thoughts while he left the unconscious client in his arms while he walked down the path, hoping to get to the nearest town to find her a place to rest, he was probably going to have to pay for her situation from either a hospital depending on if she's hurt extensively or not, plus her board at the nearest inn for a while. Not that he really mind seemingly how he usually carried a very, large amount of jewel with him.

As quick as he went in, he snapped back to reality a few moments later by the noise of a few people shouting in terror and running his way, which was never a good sign. "Run! Get away from the town! A Dark Guild's attacking!" The man shouted as he ran past Alex, another came running shouting along the lines the same thing until a small group of three people, two woman and a black haired man were running this way, they were stopped in awe of seeing who was walking their way.

"First the Dark Guild attacks and now the Traveler appears! The gods have one funny sense of humor!" The man shouted in anger as the two woman, one blue haired lady petite kind of girl, and then what looked to be her friend who had green hair, both having blue eyes, came approaching him. "Sir! You have to help us! There is a guild terrorizing the town!" The blue haired one said before Alex sighed. "Hold her." He said emotionlessly as he was offering the woman in his arms to the blue haired one.

Which in turn she did, then he turned to the green haired one and quirked a brow. "Which guild is attacking your town?" His voice low and cold as usual.

"Kilimanjaro…" The raven haired man spoke as he started to come over finally.

_Kilimanjaro huh, they weren't that entirely hostile last I remembered, why would they attack now? They're not that big either… _Snapped from his thoughts by another scream he nodded and ran off towards the town before anyone could get another word in edgewise. Seeing him run, they stared slack-jawed by the speed he was going at, and to say the least, he was going pretty fast.

* * *

><p>Arriving on the edge of town, Alexander started to walk forwards further into it. The place looked more ransacked than anything, no fires or anything which was a good sign, same with the smoke not being anywhere, but something about this doesn't feel right.<p>

Taking a few more steps before stopping at what looked like a fork in the road that lead down three different paths that excluded the one he came from, he reached up and around to his back grasping his weapon tightly, the large rifle being slung around his body and into his arms so he was ready to fight at any time that it is needed.

_**BOOM!**_

He snapped his head around to his left to look where large crashing and explosion-like noise came from only to see a couple of idiots using magic to explode a general store, if the sign above the door is any indication, that was near them. Quickly aiming down the sights with the very large sniper rifle, he pulled the trigger quickly.

The heavy recoil kicking into his toughened shoulder as the large fury round went flying out of the chamber and barrel straight towards at the first of the three dark cloaked mages.

An explosion of red mist came from the one who got hit by the round. They didn't even hear the muzzle exploding from maybe two-hundred feet away. Then another loud crack and the second of the three's head up in an explosion of mutilated red meaty bits and bloody mist everywhere. The third guy turned to run before he felt his entire leg come off, and then the loud crack reached his ear.

Screaming bloody murdered the Dark Guild member fell face first, still screaming in pain and horror until another and final explosion from the barrel of Alexander's rifle was heard out through the town.

Pulling the cocking mechanism back to check his magic rifle before slinging it back over his back to holster the weapon, Alex began to look around before moving forwards towards the corpses to make an attempt to find the rest of this little group, his left hand igniting with a normal flame as he looked around, keeping a simple burn spell at the ready.

Alexander stopped to look at the bodies first, checking them just in case they have anything he needs or might need for later, he stopped after checking the first two, only to stop in front of the first one he shot. This guy's chest cavity was quite literally ripped open by the round tearing a single hole the size of an entire stomach through it. Shaking his head, Alex just continued down the road to find the rest of these fools.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Jason-<strong>

"YAAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!" The very loud silvered sadist screamed at the top of his lungs as he came a running straight down the road into the town, he had heard from one of the people fleeing the place that if someone wanted a good fight against some dark guild members, this was the place to go. Besides, he also found out one of his partners for the protection job had showed up here as well. Might as well kill two birds with one stone right?

Still screaming loudly as he charged head first, large scythe hand as he seen a few mages come out of an alley way to see what was up. Only to sadly be slashed to ribbons in one clean cut motion. "Woooohooo!" Again, still screaming loudly like a psycho on a warpath, Jason pressed forward in hopes to find the person who he would say "ran away" with their client as they stayed behind to defend the now loose and very pissed of dragonling…

Not, a good way to end a job.

Another pair of mages came out of an alleyway quite a bit ahead of him again, but unlike last time, they got a few spells off, just a couple of simple fireballs and one strangely enough attempted to use a domination spell, which again, sad to say, didn't work to well against the blood-lust filled psychopathic maniac who was still on the warpath.

Quickly charging the two after dodging the few meekly strong spells casted towards him; he slashed at the first one, while the one who had attempted to dominate his mind was at least smart enough to start running before it was too late.

Little did he know, he was already dead, reality just hadn't caught up with him yet.

Jason, the blood-crazy scythe-wielding warrior, had done the craziest thing possible, and flung the damned weapon, yes, FLUNG it, straight at the hostile mage of the Kilimanjaro Guild. Suffice it to say, said scythe found it's blade imbedded into the now dead dark mage's back.

Walking over to retrieve his blade, he only stopped as soon as he heard a familiar and very loud crack of what seemed to be a rifle. In seconds he placed it as he heard another two loud explosions from said weapon. "Well, looks like he is here…" Was all Jason whispered before he started to crackle like a madman.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's all she wrote. Well, this was shorter than expected, but what can you expect from me? I'm not the master writer like some think of me. (Don't listen to that, I really suck, no one thinks I'm a master, just stroking my ego a bit.) <em>**

**_Anywho! Review, yadayada like fav whatever. ya'll know what ta' do! If you have any suggestions or anything or possible OCs leave them in either the Reviews or! PM! (Prefered PM please!) Anywho! Let's hope I can do more work like this soon!_**


End file.
